


【SK】眼泪海

by SUANXD



Category: krist Singto - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 17





	【SK】眼泪海

*大学同学+舍友  
*破镜重圆梗 //微虐//HE  
*2W+篇幅略长  
*推荐BGM：คนที่ไม่เข้าตา

++++++

我是蓝色固体

掉下来砸晕你

睫毛混合汽水

冰冻玻璃大雨

++++++

“Krist真是养生啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

室友瞥了眼Krist刚刚合上瓶盖的维生素瓶子。“诶诶诶这又是什么维生素啊？！给我也来一点嘛Krist...”

“所以努力吃维生素能像Krist那么白么？”

“哦咦！！你吃破产都不会有用的啦！”

“这里有8倍镜你们要不要？”

“帮我拿一个吧~都怪你要跳这里。穷的啥都没有啊P'Bank”

Krist坐在书桌前的凳子上，肉乎乎的脚踩在凳子边边一晃一晃。每次听到室友调笑他时，Krist也总是不说什么只笑笑的回应着。刚从瓶子倒进手心的颗粒着实太大了，灌了好几口水可仍旧卡在那不上不下的地方，而后就在喉咙里幽幽的泛出苦涩。

悄悄用余光看了眼正在认真开黑打游戏的室友，偷偷又灌了几口水，还用手使劲的锤了捶胸口，试图把苦的想要冒眼泪的味道囫囵吞下去。随后抬起埋在袖口里的手胡乱的擦了擦眼睛，被紧攥着的衣袖上就多了些外溢的湿润。

室友还在一旁吵吵闹闹个没完，Krist也不太在意。台灯的光铺在空荡荡的桌子上反射起白茫茫的一片，打开手机，Krist眼神空空的盯着屏幕里面发着呆。

“诶~Krist，明天要交的结课作业你写的怎么样了？”

“....”

“Krist！”

“Krist？？？”

Singto转过身叫了Krist好几声都没等来些什么反应，在背后一直看着Krist一动不动的背影，狐疑的从凳子上站起身来走到他身边，拍了拍Krist的肩膀。

“嘿！对床！想什么呢？”

被Singto的动作吓到后总算是唤回了出走的神志，Krist在凳子上猛地颤抖了一下，又急急换上笑容对上Singto疑惑的眼神。

“嗷！P'Sing怎么了？”

Singto看着Krist擦红的眼尾迟疑了几秒。“没..没什么，就问你结课作业怎么样了？”

“嗷~做完了呀！！P'Sing要看看嘛？”

Krist把手机随手放在一旁，伸手在书柜里翻找起来。没有熄灭的屏幕上是一个黑色头像的社交主页，Singto不自觉的多看了几眼。

是夜。

不知道是宿舍里的鼾声过于响亮，还是空调控制面板上亮得刺眼的光惹得人毫无睡意。Singto来回翻身了好几次还是找不到令人放松的入睡姿势，心里闷闷的堵得慌。仰躺在床上的Singto看着空调面板投射在天花板上的光，突然就想起了Krist呆滞的表情和从他手机里看到的那个社交账号。

从枕头下掏出手机，手指跟随着模糊的记忆在输入框里删删减减，总算是摸索着找到了它。

纯黑的头像。

没有简介，没有关注，也没有粉丝。

Singto盯着搜索结果列表中唯一的一行足足看了好一会。心里不由得飘起了一些奇异的感觉，手指在上头犹豫了许久，最后还是不由自主的点击进去。

说不清为什么看见这个账号时就莫名的有些在意。它是属于谁的？又写下了什么？Krist为什么要看着它一直发呆呢？

简单的下滑翻了翻，字里行间的绝望令人心碎。又滑动了几下，Singto愈发觉得这账号里上传的某些照片眼熟的很。好像是在哪里看过，猛的想要回想却又记不起来。

直到一张照片随着指尖的动作从底部出现。

一张黑白滤镜的照片。

背后是放满了书的书柜，镜头对焦的是几瓶摆放在书柜上的维生素瓶子。

即便这画面寻常到Singto鲜少会去特别留意，但也绝不会认错。

那是Krist的书柜！

所以这是...他的账号么？？？？

Singto的指尖加快了向下滑动的速度。

这个账号里是清一色的黑白。有看不出色彩的黑白照片，简单到残酷的黑白文字，越往下看Singto就越觉得浑身发凉。

在这个没人发现、不曾获得任何一丝一毫注意的地方，记录着Krist独自对抗抑郁症的所有点滴。

他是如何瞒着家人，一个人背着书包避开宿舍的室友去医院检查复诊。

他是如何一个人坐在离医院不远的公园长椅上，用有些颤抖的手把药小心翼翼的倒进维生素瓶子里。

他是如何的渴望活下去、又如何的渴望死去，他就一个人独自和身体里求死的念头相互挣扎着。

他说每一个孤独的夜晚来临都担心自己熬不过去。

他说每一天光是保持微笑就已经耗尽了力气。

若不是Singto反反复复的点开每一张照片，放大放大直至能看清照片里的所有细节，再三确认了这个账号里的所有都是在自己宿舍拍摄的。可能换做谁都无法相信，这个看起来阳光开朗、有些腼腆的男孩有如此痛苦绝望的一面。

这个隐秘闭塞、如同树洞一般的小小账号里记录着拥有者所有自我撕裂的时刻。

那样安静着绝望着。

也许他也曾想被注意到，想有一个人能拉他一把。

但是因为什么，终究还是放弃了。

++++++

可能是出于对室友的关心，也可能是别的什么。

Singto越发频繁的查看起这个账号，也开始把越来越多的目光停留在Krist身上。

他怎么从来没有发现呢？

这个脸上有着嘟嘟肉的室友，每当笑起来时，圆圆的苹果肌饱满又可爱，眉眼温柔笑容灿烂。笑的那样乖巧的他，眼里并没有光啊。

明明怕苦的连咖啡都喜欢有奶油还有满满巧克力酱的摩卡。那么多苦涩的、难以下咽的药他又是怎么哭丧着脸逼着自己吞下去的呢？

每隔一段时间Krist都会背着双肩包逃掉下午的课，一个人不知到哪去了。被其他同学问起也只说是妈妈想他了让他回家一趟。

所以每每看到他回来坐在座位上发呆，恍惚到第二天才后知后觉想起作业没做的懊悔神情，Singto也自然而然的默认他这个意外有些软弱的室友只是想家了呢。

“那今天我就帮你提前做好作业吧~”Singto撑着头倚在阳台的围栏上，看着楼下背着书包越走越远的那个背影喃喃的说着。

平时总也不会回来太晚的Krist，今天临近门禁时间才从门口匆匆回来。

Singto坐在上铺的床上摆弄着手机偷偷的注视他。

似乎很疲惫的样子，放下书包的Krist表情木木的拿上浴巾钻进浴室。水声淅淅沥沥的持续了很久，等Krist洗好澡出来室友们都爬上床躺好了。从浴室出来的人儿用毛巾盖在头上，在那小小布料辟开的阴影下，Singto看不清Krist的表情。

只是看他沉默着关掉了宿舍灯，摸着黑轻手轻脚的走到自己凳子旁。

书包拉链被拉开的声音停止后，有些颗粒撞击在塑料瓶的声音从下面传来，Krist小心翼翼的把瓶子从书包里拿出来放好，再默默的爬回床上钻进被子里。

安静。

临近1点的夜，任何声响都是低沉且压抑的。

把手机屏幕的亮度拉到最低都仍然需要半眯着眼来隔绝过量的光线，有些轻微的压抑的低泣声混杂在空调运转的声响中。Singto躺在床上寻着声音的来源，只看见了些微淡淡的光线从Krist隆起的被子缝隙中漏出来。

那光似乎都透着冷，呆呆的凝视久了Singto甚至觉得自己能穿过这阻隔，看清蜷缩在里头微微颤抖的身体。

不知是过了多久，光彻底隐没了下去没了踪迹，但辗转反侧的人反而成了Singto。

盯着漆黑的天花板发呆，随后拿出手机在社交平台的搜索框里熟练的输入那个名字。刚按下几个字母，手机的输入法就讨好似的把这些日子以来反反复复被敲击出来的名字推荐了出来。

点进主页，最新的一条更新在两分钟前。

纯黑的配图在亮度刺眼的屏幕里如同黑洞，吸引着Singto的视线。简单的一行字像破碎的光、褶皱的悲伤，脆弱的一片。如同从脸颊上留下粼粼的痕迹后滑落的泪滴一样，滴入湖面打破了宁静。

在这一刻，Singto有了一种巨大的令人恍惚的撕裂感。

他恍惚的觉得他似乎和Krist是那样的靠近。

他是这狭小栖身之处中唯一知道Krist内心挣扎的人，知道他的绝望与无力，明白他的脆弱与悲戚。他知道放在书柜上那些花花绿绿的维生素瓶中真正的存在，他清楚Krist时而独自到达的地方并不是家。

他知道他的许多事情。

但是那有如何呢？

Singto和其他人并无不同。

Krist在他身上挂上的标签除了室友或同学就再无别的可能。

所以Krist又是离他那样的远。不是两张床相隔两三米的距离，不是一起听课相隔三四十厘米的身侧。

那是他不知道如何靠近，或是以什么身份去填补的距离。

++++++

背后传来的声响是药片被倒出瓶口敲击出来的，Singto背对着Krist坐在位置上，静静的听着他扭上瓶盖，再拿过水杯吞咽出咕噜咕噜的声音。Singto的视线落在桌上准备好的糖果，手指略微紧张和犹豫的扣弄着自己的袖口。

那是前几天他和Krist一起去小卖部的时候买的，当然了，同行的还有其他叽叽喳喳的室友。怀里抱着几包薯片的Singto从货架后面绕过，就看着Krist站在几步远的地方对着货架上的糖果发呆。

听到Singto靠近的脚步声，那愣愣的有些忧伤的脸又绽开了些浅浅的笑。

所以当一行人买好东西准备离开小卖部的时，Singto借故说想起了要买的东西又独自钻回了小卖部。塑料袋拍在他跑动的腿上发出沙沙的响声，几分钟后，安静下来的塑料袋里就多了一袋糖。

“Krist~”

听到自己唤他，Krist从书桌前扭过屁股、手攀在椅背上带着温柔的笑容注视Singto。

可是那红红的眼尾肯定又是因为胡乱的擦走苦涩的眼泪才惹红的。

“嗯？P'Sing怎么了？”Krist见Singto看着自己不说话，便出口轻声的问着。

看着Krist的笑容不自觉就走了神，明明是笑起来那样好看的人啊。Singto在Krist有些疑惑的注视下才终于回想起自己要说些什么。

“呃呃呃..嗷！这个糖给你！”语气温柔却带着不容拒绝的态度，Singto拽过了Krist的手把糖塞进了他的手心。Singto难得觉得有些害羞，好在红了耳尖也不容易被看出来，只是一紧张大脑就宕机，只能在Krist的注视下支支吾吾的乱扯些听起来就没什么说服力的理由。

“之前买的！呃....不想吃了给你吧....嗯！”

Singto有些紧张的看着面前的Krist，希望不会被他看出点什么才好。毕竟再怎么想，这样没头没脑的递颗糖过去总归是些奇怪的。

但Krist脸上的惊讶很快被惊喜所替代。他低头看了看糖，又看看在面前局促不安的Singto，什么都没有说。糖果在手心被来回摆弄着，Krist不知道为什么，就觉得手里的这颗糖有着沉甸甸的重量，还有些过量的甜味好像从透明的糖纸中析出漫到脸上，嘴角上扬的角度一瞬间不可控制，圆润的酒窝也悄然的出现了。

“谢谢呐~P'Sing~”

粉红色的奶音溜进耳蜗，还把耳尖都晕染上色，想要装作镇定自若似乎都成了Singto的难题。有些不自然的转过身后，Singto坐在Krist的背后笑的也很灿烂。

等夜再降临，如同过往的许多个夜一样。Singto打开熟悉的页面，如黑洞一般满是悲伤的配图连带着上面的文字被更新的内容踢到了屏幕底下，只露出点点还在试图展露曾经脆弱的痕迹。

在滤镜的衬托下，照片里这颗躺在手心的糖散发出远超想象的甜度。更新的文字再简略都能想象出从Krist嘴里，用甜甜奶音说出口的声音。

「甜的」

++++++

Krist发自内心带着温度的笑容好像是什么足以令人沉溺的成瘾物质，Singto越发的希望能更多的看见这样和煦温暖，如同冬日里的太阳一般，快乐的Krist。

从糖果开始，Singto想要一点点的靠近。

每次服药过后，苦涩的味道刚从Krist的喉咙翻涌带出了眼泪，就会听见Singto唤他，又或者是用手指轻轻的点一点他的肩膀，以各种各样的理由送来一颗糖。

他会看着Singto时而露出满意有点狡黠的笑容，似乎对刚刚说出口的理由颇感满意。时而又会露出有些局促不安的神情，难为情的用手指搓搓鼻子揉揉额头。

但无论这是第多少次从Singto那收到糖果。和第一次一样没有丝毫改变的，是每一颗附有Singto温度的糖放入Krist手心所带着的重量。

好像是在一次次绝望的自我拉扯下，是凝于胸口沉闷冗长的夜间独白下甜蜜的暂停键。

Krist会看着它静悄悄的躺在手心，好像突然就有勇气在深不见底的黑色泥潭里多挣扎一会，每一颗糖都在让心里那句话悄悄的放大。

「我想活下去」

对方似乎知道些什么，但Krist并没有多问。这样的距离让Krist觉得安全且安逸，不用直面他人了解病情后怜悯的神情，不用在意自己一字一句是否得体。

轻松这词，似乎只要Singto靠近，在Krist的脑海里就会自然而然的浮现出来。那种如影随形的溺毙感消失在他每一次看向自己的时刻。

Singto越发跟随在Krist身边。

Krist也似乎习惯并开始依赖。

下午的课沉闷无聊令人昏昏欲睡，Singto和Krist单独坐在课时的最后一排全因夏日里有冷气吹拂的温暖被窝着实舒服的让人难以起身，拖着被其他室友一起丢下的Krist冲到教室坐下，最后一排算是最不引人注意的地方了。

午睡前吃了药的Krist许是因为副作用的原因，即便中午睡了长长的午觉都没能稀释嗜睡的症状。

在座位上坐下没多久就逐渐眼皮沉重，但滑进梦境的他睡得并不踏实。空调正对着吹的位置凉意过于明显，Krist趴在桌上来回更换着手的位置，似乎就是找不到令自己放松舒服的角度。

Singto从投影仪上将视线收回，转过头就看见再次陷入沉睡的Krist。

他乖巧的在Singto身侧缩成一团，短短的袖子没能遮住的细腻皮肤白的像绵软的奶油一般。Singto伸手拢了拢被Krist自己来回折腾揉乱的刘海，迷蒙间的Krist感受到一些喜人的暖意就虚虚的攀上去抓住不放，肉乎乎的脸颊蹭在Singto的手心上汲取着热量。

Singto坐的近一些，在睡梦中呢喃的Krist就哼哼着靠他更近了。

从空调来回摆动的扇叶中跑出来的风，将趴在桌上那颗毛茸茸脑袋后翘起的发尾吹得轻轻摆动。光线穿过课室透明玻璃的阻隔从暖意昂扬的外面投射下来，可爱的发梢会变为温柔的棕色卷起些氤氲的气息，在Singto的心里挠起痒意。

身侧的人不知何时就哼唧着把头搁在了Singto的手臂上。像为了更好的对抗冰冷一般与他紧紧相贴。

嘈杂的背景音里有教授低沉的说话声，劣质麦克风时而尖锐的啸叫声，还有学生们在底下小声讨论的嘀咕声。但是如同电影中逐渐远去被人忽视一般，这些声音模糊的好像无法被Singto的耳朵捕捉。

他是如此投入的看着Krist摇摆起舞的发尾、温柔可爱的发旋，以及展露在衣服外细嫩的皮肤。Singto僵着身体一动不敢动，他怕稍微一点动静就会把Krist吵醒。

Singto似乎没想过这样的姿势对于两个大男生来说会不会有些亲密到不妥，也没时间探究为什么自己如此害怕这一刻的亲近被打破。他就是这样静静的注视着，看着Krist平缓呼吸下略微起伏的身体，直到视线模糊和Krist一起被一同拉进了温润的梦。

感受到轻微的晃动，迷离的Singto逐渐从梦里转醒。趴了太久被压制的眼球成像模糊，Singto眨了眨眼睛后撞进他视线的是面前Krist红彤彤的脸。Krist把脸凑近了，Singto看到他有点轻微皱起来的眉头，鸦羽一般浓密翘起的长长睫毛，水汪汪的眼睛里有些扭捏的犹疑。

“Krist？”

“P'Sing...我...什么时候睡着的...对不起啊P...”

Singto从桌上起身，动了动已经有些僵硬的身体，Krist还是像个做错事的孩子一幅可怜兮兮的表情看他，伸过手指来撒娇般的抠抠他手臂。

“没事啊我不也睡着了”Singto一时没反应过来Krist是什么意思。

“不是说那个啦P'Sing”Krist又用手指抠了抠“这里...我...流口水了...”

侧头将视线落在Krist的手指上，圆圆的指尖旁一块可疑的水渍是什么不言而喻了。Krist紧张和愧疚的情绪全写在脸上，低着头眼睛小心翼翼的偷看Singto的表情。

明明可以是什么情绪都表现出来的男孩，把那些都藏起来的你很累吧？

最近总是不由得一切都往那去想，Singto只觉得胸口闷闷的，伸手拨弄Krist头发的动作也都温柔了许多。Krist看着Singto望向他的视线，眼睛亮亮的难掩笑意，露出唇缝的牙齿整齐好看，唇瓣被左右拉扯紧绷成好看的弧度。

Krist有点痴迷的看着这样的Singto。

“那今天晚饭你请”

Krist听到他那样说。

++++++

被风吹散了大地的闷热，Krist拉着Singto的手从学校后门钻进七拐八拐的巷子。

“P'Sing~这里的冬阴功好吃哦！！”

这家小店是什么时候发现的呢？Krist也记不太清了。

他曾经的目标是要把这家店好吃的东西全都点个边，所以就算是以前住在离这很远的地方，Krist也总是隔三差五按捺不住肚子里的小馋虫作祟，欢天喜地的溜过来就为了吃顿喜欢的。

眼睛大肚子小的毛病，害Krist每次自己一个人来都要点上一大堆。最后摸着圆鼓鼓的肚子，乖乖的把剩下的菜大袋小袋的打包回去。

多久没来了呢？好些年了吧。

别说来这里了，上一次好好的享受着吃饭是什么时候？

Krist似乎已经很久很久都不再留意了。

那些送进嘴里的饭菜是什么食材做的？又是些什么味道？

在某天去医院拿到抑郁症确诊报告之前，Krist早就无力探究这么多了。吃饭是机械式的肢体行为，进食不过是身体需求。对于他来说，即使没有胃口，那些东西也是需要他硬着头皮吃下去的。

反复咀嚼，紧接着是吞咽，这些细碎就会通过食管下滑直至无法再感知。他只需重复这些步骤，让空空的胃不再翻涌着疼痛就可以了。

什么味道他不在意。

活下去就好了。

吃下去然后让自己的身体多支撑着活多一阵子就好了。

记忆中那样香浓到让人垂涎的味道愣是如何啧嘴都回忆不起来。但是在Singto说出那句话后，Krist突然很想带Singto来这里。

不再是自己一个人，他和P'Sing一起来。

和他一起在这不多人知晓的小店里，坐着木质的折叠椅。盛放碗碟的桌子不太高，他和Singto大概还需要再弓着点身子。头上的灯管有微微电流声，风扇转悠的呼呼声，吹动饭菜里升腾的带有热度的白色烟雾，模糊了时而看向彼此的视线。

有他在的话，那些东西应该会更加好吃吧。Krist在脑海里一直反反复复的想着。

被Krist按到凳子上坐着的Singto看他捻熟的招呼老板点菜，然后眼睛里像嵌满了钻石一般欣喜的和自己说着这里的烤猪肉串有多好吃、冬阴功有多香浓。

“哦咦~请P吃这么好的啊~”Singto把碗筷放到Krist面前，眼前的人听到这话后就突然红了脸。

“因为...”

“糖很好吃~”

++++++

那个曾经盛放着Krist所有破碎不堪的地方，好像因为Singto，开出了一朵花。

黑白的照片慢慢被彩色的所替代，虽然是那样淡淡的带着些饱和度不高的色彩，但总归是更好了，文字里也时常能看到Krist难掩快乐的表述。当悲伤的气息流出身体，似乎不再被这种情绪淹没，那些短暂的零碎的快乐使Krist越出令人窒息眼泪海，是获得短暂喘息的时刻。

在那里，Krist偷偷称呼Singto“小狮子”。

是多适合他呀。向着阳光威风堂堂，似乎只要跟在他身后，一切悲伤都离自己好远好远。

文字透过另一个屏幕，Singto用手指摩挲着社交主页上他留下的细小文字。

「今天和小狮子去看电影了！！！不过下次出门前还是不要吃药了...口水都流在他肩膀上了呜呜呜呜」

「今天小狮子没有给我糖吃，但是今天的药不苦哦」

「超开心！！！小狮子说明天带我去吃冰沙！！哦豁~可是都吃药了为什么不困呢？明天黑眼圈会很丑啊...」

「小狮子....」

屏幕里那些明明显示的一板一眼的字为什么都像一个个开心雀跃的小人，Singto瞧上一眼都能想象出Krist柔和着眉眼、可爱的小酒窝挂在脸上让人想要触摸，总是被Krist抱怨像生姜的、有些肉肉的手指在键盘上跳舞。到底是如何甜蜜的人，让Singto的心也跟着一起塞满了粉红色的泡泡。

应该就是喜欢了吧。

这种心情。

Singto没有试过，原来男生也能让自己产生这种难易表述的心情。又或者说，能让自己变成这样的，只有Krist一个人能做到了吧。

Krist拨开迷雾的目光盛大华丽的像是世界的一场幻觉，望着Krist的笑容像是望着一朵玫瑰，直到眼睛粉碎，Singto还想继续看下去。

但是Krist对他也是这样的嘛？

不知道。

Krist总会在慌张的时候下意识寻找Singto的视线，也会在漆黑一片的电影院里悄悄捏住Singto的衣角。听到Singto一起出门的提议眼睛里就会闪着光，连聊天对话框里的文字都承载不下他的喜悦。

Singto知道，Krist是依赖自己的。

但依赖就一定是爱么？

不敢开口去问。Singto总是在欲言又止之后，看着Krist等待他继续说下去的懵懂表情还是泄了气，岔开话题的他只是在心里一次又一次的嘲笑着自己的胆怯。

至少在一切明朗之前，还有很多很多的时间可以陪在他身边。

Singto是这样安慰自己的。

所以他所有的自信心，以为可以一直以朋友身份自居陪伴在Krist身边的自信心，在看着递到手上已经准备妥当的出国资料之后，彻底破碎了。

Singto已经记不清自己是如何支支吾吾和Krist说明这一切的，但Krist突然僵住的笑容、躲闪的视线和那些说着祝他顺利的话生硬的好像刻进了心里，哗啦哗啦的淌着血。

在那个夜晚，Singto再一次听见了那蜷缩在被窝里，压抑低沉的哭泣声。

++++++

想说出来，想告诉他。

Singto想抓着Krist的肩膀，直直的望进他满是泪水的眼睛里。说我喜欢你，我喜欢你很久了，从不知道什么时候就开始了，那你可以等我吗。

Singto有很多很多想要对他说的。

出发的前一晚，Singto约Krist出来，陪着他在那小小的饭馆吃完最后一顿饭。

站在宿舍楼下的Singto呆呆的盯着Krist很久，心跳声聒噪到耳膜都觉得疼痛。他深吸了一口气，看着Krist的眼睛。

“我喜欢你”

就像所有电影或是电视剧里上演的那般，主角鼓起勇气的告白也总是被汽笛声淹没到稀碎。Singto面对Krist询问的眼神，张开的嘴唇颤抖微弱至难以被察觉。好像所有的勇气都被抽走了似的。

Singto用力的咬紧后槽牙，下颚的线条也就跟着紧绷了起来。

自己有什么资格说喜欢呢？

而且就算说出来了，然后呢？即将出国，归期未定。下一句难道要说请你等我吗？

任谁都知道，时间这东西最是无情了。

是的，所有东西都会消失。只是快乐的消散要比痛苦快的多。而且快乐几乎是消失的无影无踪，痛苦却会慷慨的留下很多无法填补的难过，在未来的每一天干涉着生活。可能从友情到爱情的这一步，对于他们两个人而言就是不该跨过去的。

停留在朋友的位置，不是你独一无二的爱人。

给你的伤害会不会小一些。

嘈杂过去，安静到呼吸声都可闻。Singto像是陡然放弃些了什么，他颓然的垂下了眼睛。

“没什么~回去吧，很晚了。”

Krist愣愣的站在Singto面前揪着自己的衣角，他吸了吸鼻子，再次看向Singto的视线突然就被晕染有点模糊。他只闷闷的应了一声，呼吸安静却短促，眼眶里有些东西岌岌可危不敢放松。他扯出了一个连他自己都知道勉强的笑容，眼睛在Singto的脸上恋恋不舍的停留了一会，最后还是收回了视线转头走了。

Singto站在路灯下看着Krist慢慢远去的背影，浑身的血液都无法流动了一般，僵硬到发麻。他似乎失去了非常非常重要的东西，但是他连伸出手挽留的资格和立场都没有，只能徒留在原地。

转过身不敢再看，但是眼泪却不听话的争先恐后的跑出来。

在Singto转身之后他没能看见的是，Krist站在宿舍楼道口看着他离开的背影哭到崩溃的脸。

“P'Sing...我也喜欢你呐”

++++++

Singto走的那天Krist没有去送。

可能Krist也搞不清楚自己该不该去，又该以什么身份站在那里呢？

普通朋友吗？至少在Krist心里已经不是了。

看着手机里的显示数字已然过了飞机起飞的时间，好像一切已经注定了。他和Singto的故事就此已经落下了不可修改的句号。

听故事时，我们总是喜欢眼巴巴的追问“那后来呢”。

后来时光被打磨成圆，Krist和Singto也不再是别人眼中的甲乙丙丁。当自己也成了讲故事的那个人时，才发现几度泪凝于睫，再也说不下去。

其实这个世上根本不存在感同身受这回事，所以没必要去奢求每个人的理解。理解这段朦胧间开始的情感没能熬到一切晴朗就戛然而止的苦痛。

圣诞节，外头的烟花正盛。

Singto在很多的夜晚对着窗外看了两年多的景色发呆。垂下眼，脑海里想起的是那人哭的或是笑的各种神情。

如果当时自己有勇气再说一遍会不会不一样？

到后来也就无法再纠结这样没有答案的问题了。

以前倒是经常后悔自己做错了选择题，对人说错了话，念书去错了城市等等。但人生是单向不可逆的轨迹，所以人才会一直憧憬未知的路径，重来一遍你也未必会满意重来后的自己。

成长大概就是在慢慢接受以前所不能接受的。

接受我已经失去你的事实。

爆裂的烟花掩盖了雷声，黑夜里的太阳是假象，无法照亮任何人。

即便已经换了新的手机，输入法还是在Singto絮絮叨叨反反复复中记住了那个记录着他和Krist许多过往的用户名。只可惜两年多的时间，这里彻底停止了更新。

穿越过另一个手机屏幕，Krist也在注视着自己曾经留下的文字。

两年多，即使Singto的联系方式就静静的躺在手机通讯录的列表中。也不是没想过给他打一个电话或是发一条短信，但是自己又该说些什么呢？

最近好吗？

身体怎么样？

什么时候回来？

恶俗的台词，拙劣的演技。用哽咽的声音扮演朋友的角色实在称不上什么好方法。Krist觉得自己像个躲在暗处，混杂着悲伤飘荡在眼泪海中的怪兽。那些复杂到无法剖析的内心活动偏执阴暗，我这样的一个人又怎么能求你继续爱我呢？

只敢躲在他不知道的地方，贪婪的不停的刷新Singto的社交主页。上面的他时而穿着背心坐在平静广阔的大海边，时而也会穿着帅气的大衣站在雪中的圣诞树旁。

窝在冰冷的床上，Krist手里抓着的手机里是Singto的笑容。被子多盖几层都感受不到暖意，把手机捧到胸口紧紧的抱着才好像终于得到了些温度。

这些日子里Krist的情况从医学角度上来说，已经治愈了。各项指标和分数都基本正常，但Krist却觉得自己比以往而言更加疯癫了，装作正常的其实是病的更重了吧。一天一天都在思念的日子里度过，刚开始还会哭的撕心裂肺，现在也渐渐哭不出什么了。

麻木了。

没有Singto的日子像是在黑暗里摸索前行着，活下去唯一的动力是想多看看他。哪怕是隔着屏幕，用冷冰冰的数字成像颗粒代替触摸不到的你。这样的日子还要过多久？我还能撑多久？

P'Sing啊，你说会有人明白并且爱我吗？

会有吗？

++++++

归国前许久没有热闹起来的同学群突然就刷了屏，Singto收拾着行李听到手机消息提示音叮铃叮铃响个不停。拿起手机查看聊天对话框，才忽而觉得时间快的有些无情，浑浑噩噩的大学生活似乎还在昨天，但又好像远再也捕捉不到 了。

“周六啊！！谁不来下次得罚酒”

“P'Bank上次说要罚的酒还没喝完呢！！”

“Krist呢？把他也叫上啊”

Singto紧紧的攥着手机，看着聊天记录里这个熟悉到不能再熟悉的名字，只觉得眼睛看的生疼。

好想他。

思念这种东西似乎如何用文字表达都无法凝结出该有的厚重。好像不管怎么说都不能说出心里那种沉重如海的情绪。埋头学习和工作，把自己逼到悬崖边，但只要自己还在呼吸，还能呼吸。

想念Krist的情绪就无孔不入，从身体每一个缝隙钻进来，乘着血液，裹紧心脏至再也无法跳动。

拿着行李刚落地就匆匆赶去同学会的Singto，远离欢闹的人群坐在靠近门口的地方来回的张望。想象中Krist可能会穿着大学时期就总穿在身上的天蓝色外套，Singto总说那样的他明媚的像冬日里的太阳。

又或者他会穿着有些拘束的西装，过去这么久你肯定也工作了吧。穿着有些不自在的白衬衫，扯开深蓝色领带的样子也会很好看吧。Singto随声应和着身边敬酒的同学，脑子却止不住的想象Krist出现的样子。

“你在等Krist？”

Bank拍了拍还痴痴看着门口的Singto。

“他有事么？”

“应该是吧...我和他联系的也不多。我就知道他开了一家糖果店”眼前的人突然亮起来的眼神让Bank有些惊讶“我回头把地址发给你。”

雨天。

和天气预报上大太阳的标识严重不符的天气让街道上空无一人，本就是周一工作日客人最少的一天。这雨突如其来还来势汹汹，把近期灰蒙蒙的天气冲刷干净，倒也算令人欣喜的。

Krist百无聊赖的坐在收银台角落后面，盯着外头淅淅沥沥的雨滴发呆。从桌子旁边放的糖罐子里掏出一颗，拨开透明的外衣把鲜艳的糖丢进嘴里咔嚓咔嚓的咬着。水果的气息席卷了整个口腔，似乎也让雨天里淤积的某些情绪缓和温柔了些。

盯得有些乏了，便也打起了回家睡个回笼觉的主意。起身走到背对门的货架上打算简单收拾收拾，拿着抹布正擦拭着第八个糖罐子，背后传来了门被推开的声音。风铃摇晃在空中发出急促的铃铛声，门外一直被隔绝的雨声也突然清晰，随后又在门合上后变得遥远且模糊。

“欢迎光临~”Krist手上整理的动作没有停下，换上甜如糖果的笑容和亲切的招呼声也算是对得起糖果店老板的身份，“看看要买些什...P....P'Sing？！”

按着Bank发给他的地址刚寻到附近停好车，这雨就急吼吼的来了。Singto就算如何迈开长腿让步伐更快一些，依然是躲不过任何一滴雨的袭击。砸在身上居然能感受到轻微疼痛，搅的人心不安，没到这里时还心心念念着会不会突兀，反倒被这雨害的大脑无法思考，就这样直直闯了进去。

发梢的水滴在脸上像流出的眼泪，眼前的背影和多年前的那个夜晚似乎并无区别。不，好像更消瘦了些。

“Krist？”

“P...P'Sing？”Krist手上一松，刚刚还被攥着抹布就被人遗忘呼啦啦的飘落到地上。重遇的剧情不是没有想象过，但说多憧憬倒也没有，可能打从心底，Krist对于能再见到Singto这件事已经不抱任何希望了。

所以当思念已久的人站在自己面前，Krist第一反应还以为是梦。看到Singto身上大片湿润的痕迹和额前一缕缕滴着水的发丝，才后知后觉的走到柜台上抽出一大坨纸巾慌张的擦拭Singto身上湿气浓重的衣服。

纸巾被沾湿变薄，随着动作拧成了一缕缕的纸屑黏在Singto身上。

Krist这下是彻底红着脸没有了办法。

“呃呃....P~”纸屑越擦越多，丢掉了手里这团恼人的纸巾，手指垂在身侧在费力的抓着衣角，用力到骨节都泛着白。“要不去我公寓？唔...在这附近。先换身衣服吧，这样会感冒的~”

被Singto护着身子塞进了他的车里，Krist身上也被淋的有些湿哒哒。突然嫌弃起自己向来对带伞出门这事偷懒的很，到这种关键时候连把伞都翻不出来。雨在车窗上滑溜成了朦胧的雨帘，落在车顶噼啪的正响。许久没见后初遇的第十分钟，Krist和Singto坐在这不算宽敞的车里。

心脏跳得太快，拉扯着神经都有些泛疼。Krist低着头看着破洞牛仔裤的边缘晕出了深深的水迹，他没有勇气抬头，他甚至有些后悔自己脑子一热说要带Singto回家的话。思念了这么久的人就坐在身边，Krist紧张到呼吸都不畅顺了。

见Krist始终发着呆没有一点要把安全带系上的自觉，Singto俯身拉进了两个人的距离。Krist像是受惊的小兔子一样，眼睛透着惊慌的看着自己，整个身子死死的贴在椅背上，手还护在胸前。

“安全带~”Singto忍不住笑意的无奈语气太明显，本来有些沉重的气氛也跟着溜走了。Krist红着脸默不作声的看着Singto帮他把安全带扣好。

距离确实不远，被刚刚那一折腾两个人之间的气氛倒也没之前那样尴尬了。拐过这个路口，没几分钟车就在Krist的公寓下停好了。Krist在前头迈着小碎步，在Singto的注视下走到家门口熟练的翻开旁边的花盆从里面掏出了钥匙。

“不怕我下次偷偷拿钥匙进你家啊？”Singto看着面前和门锁较着劲的男孩，拍了拍他毛茸茸的小脑袋。“钥匙好好放好，这样不安全知道吗？”

“嗷！P'Sing！！！”

Krist开门后踢开鞋子就钻进去慌张的收拾起来，一边收拾一边抬眼偷看Singto。

“呃P！你先去浴室吧”把沙发上几件收回来一直懒得叠的衣服塞进抱枕下面，Krist还在慌慌张张的到处看着。“我一会把衣服给你拿过去...”

Singto也没有多说什么，走进浴室关上门。手指在窗台摆放沐浴露瓶子上划过，镜子下面的盥洗盆旁边，孤零零的杯子放着牙刷和快用完被挤得扁扁的牙膏管子。浴室干净，应该时不时会抽空打扫。

新鲜的到处看着，虽然这里只是Krist栖身的小小一偶，但是对于Singto来说都像是幸福到难以置信的瞬间。像是跨越了时间的阻隔，他终于可以窥得Krist的一点一滴，来填补令人心慌的空白。

隔着一扇门，换好衣服的Krist拿着给Singto换洗的衣服站在门口。

水声在里面响起，熟悉的沐浴露香味从门缝的间隙里飘散出来。

好像是梦。

Krist用力的拍拍自己的脸颊，但痛觉真实，甚至站在这还能感受到弥漫出来湿润的水汽。

所以，Singto是真的回来了。

而他现在就在这里，和自己待在这小小空间里，Krist恍惚间觉得好像他们还是多少年前的样子，一切都没变，他也从未离开。

鼻尖好酸，竟然只是这样就不争气的想要流泪。

Krist太想念Singto了。

水声渐停，Singto刚把门拉开些缝隙想拿Krist给他准备的衣服，就看到Krist红着眼愣愣的站在门口。被开门声吓到，Singto在Krist抬起来的视线里看到湿漉漉的水汽。

Krist慌忙低下头把衣服从缝隙里塞进去，也顾不得Singto接稳了没有，扭开头一溜烟的跑了。Singto笑着看那人跑开的背影，慌张都有点同手同脚了。头发上的水滴在衣服上晕在一点水渍，Singto把脸埋进衣服大力嗅着，嘴里喃喃的说着Krist的味道。

客厅里一团团的水汽从热水壶的壶嘴里噗噜噗噜冒出来，想给Singto弄点姜茶才发现家里什么都没有，隐约记得好像还有点咖啡可怎么都翻找不出来。

把烫人的水倒进杯子里，炙热的白烟还在杯沿上跳舞，从浴室出来的Singto刚想开口说太烫让Krist小心。小心翼翼捧着杯子的人就无比自然的嘟起了嘴对着杯口轻轻的吹，就像过去的那么多次一样，Krist总会给他有点猫舌头的P'Sing吹凉烫人的咖啡。

两个人都被这过于自然的行动惹红了脸。

“呃..喝点热水吧P...不然容易感冒...”Krist把杯子推到Singto手上，里面的水被这一晃差点从倾倒的杯沿中逃跑出来，落在他们环在杯壁上轻轻触碰的指尖。

"P‘Sing怎么知道我的店？’

小口小口喝着水的Singto被这一问，激的呛了好几口水。“不知道啊...转悠到附近想逛逛正好下雨了...真巧~”

Krist倒是不疑有他，只是不知短暂一面之后是不是又要盼上些年头才能有这样的运气了。“...P'Sing是....唔...回来了?”

“嗯...有些东西放不下...还是想回来..”Singto看了看Krist有些晦涩难懂的神色，许多想问下去的倒一时不知怎么开口了。

后来两个人也是客客气气的有一搭没一搭的扯些不着边际的话题，Krist说帮Singto把衣服洗好等他下次来拿，也算放纵自己想要再看看Singto的小小私心了。

凌晨一点多，社交平台更新的推送提示音响起在静悄悄的房间里。

Singto刚给今天的工作收了尾，拿起手机点开推送框。

那个有着黑色头像的社交平台更新了一条内容。

「他回来了」

++++++

背对着柜台，Krist在收银台后面大大的收纳柜里翻找着尺寸合适的礼物盒。

“Nong Krist~你这桌子上的糖我也喜欢诶！店里怎么没得卖？”

Krist从箱子里翻出了墨绿色和深蓝色的礼物盒，似乎还有些不满意的东张西望着，听到客人的话愣了一下神，又扒开一个箱子翻找起来。

“那个糖不卖呐，Krist留给自己吃的~”

“P要送给男朋友的话，刚刚找到了墨绿色和蓝色的你觉得可以吗？我记得还有深灰色的！！我再找找~”

“不着急，你找找看没有就算啦。”女客人也算是成天光顾的老客人了，Krist礼貌又乖巧，糖果店老板多可爱又甜蜜的工作，能介绍给身边的小姐妹倒也不错。“诶诶Nong Krist，你有女朋友了嘛？”

“嗷P，没有啦...”Krist挠着头小声的嘀咕“奇怪了我记得放在这啊...”

“没有女朋友？那男朋友呢？”

问到这话，女客人有些狐疑的看了眼身边这个从刚刚就一直站在这里一言不发的男生，听到自己出口的话后急切的情绪都外溢的明显，呼吸声都透着些不耐烦。

“也没有呐P......”

翻找了半天一无所获的Krist拿着深蓝色的礼物盒转过身。“深蓝色的礼物盒配你挑的糖也很合适啊，怎么样？啊....P'Sing...你什么时候来的？”

满意的回答让Singto勾起眉角看着他，“刚来..”

突然意识到自己刚刚出口好像说了些什么奇怪的东西，Krist瘪了瘪嘴默不作声的开始给客人包装，红透的耳尖则出卖了主人的心情。

看到Krist害羞的样子Singto笑的更灿烂了。趁着Krist还在忙的时候，Singto糖果店里转悠了起来。简单干净的基调可以根据节日装点起来，调皮可爱又温馨。糖果一颗颗躺在透明的展柜上，五颜六色甜蜜梦幻。

“P'Sing的衣服我已经洗好了”招呼走一波客人后，Krist走到橱窗边向外张望的Singto身边轻声说“如果P'Sing着急的话我下次给你送过去。”

“着急！”

“？”

“很着急！”

“？？？”

Singto严肃的神情让Krist有些慌张，手指勾着衣角拧扭出褶皱，眉头都不自觉的皱起来。配上这样白乎乎的脸蛋，可爱得让人心动。

“所以不能直接去Krist那拿么？”

“啊.....?”

“不乐意？”Singto凑近了Krist的脸，彻底把他的脸惹红了。

“没...没有...没有不乐意...”

Krist连气都不敢喘，圆溜溜的眼睛看着凑到眼前的脸，不自然的忽闪着又长又翘的睫毛。只可惜Singto压根没想放过他，他向前一步，Krist只觉得两个人的距离越来越近了。

“为什么这么小声说话”Singto调笑着环视店里一圈“糖果店老板怕谁听见呢？”

“才没有！！”

炸毛的小家伙撅着嘴扯着嗓子嚷嚷留下落荒而逃的背影，Singto还能看见躲在发梢中依旧红的要滴血的耳尖。

一直都没戒掉，Singto才发觉自己是如此贪恋这个人。他的每一个样子都在脑海里被好好的保管着，以为会被时间磨掉的喜欢却在长久中酿的浓烈。

Singto再也不想放弃了，不想胆怯了，想不顾一切到他的身边去。

孤独的眼泪海里，忽闪忽闪的传来贝壳的光泽，发出些许暖意，你的笑是这无边黑暗里的无限斑斓。

++++++

键盘被Krist圆润的指尖敲出滴滴答答的声响。店里堆积了好些日子没有整理的进货单，Krist实在是提不起精神来认真整理便愣是拖到了今天。平静的生活好些因为某个人的出现，越发波澜了起来。

但说到底，终究波澜的是自己的心罢了。

硬着头皮把眼花缭乱的表格整理妥当，Krist叹了口气像脱力一般后仰躺在椅背上，脑袋就顺势靠在了上面，看着天花板上因为台灯照在杯子里反射的粼粼水光发呆。

脑子里一直不停不停的播放着Singto在糖果店的橱窗弯着腰靠近自己的样子、浑身湿透冲进店里的样子。和以前并没有不同的是，即便Singto处在如何狼狈的处境，熠熠的眼神总似透着固执与坚持，似乎没什么能让他失去从容一般。

但是很久以前的那个夜里，为什么在他的眼里寻不到光了呢？

Krist认真思考过很多次，但似乎如何也找不到何时喜欢上Singto这个问题该有的答案。好像在那时，一切都发生的理所当然。有人好奇，有人靠近，于是有了依赖和期待，最后再破碎一地。

仰着头拉开了书桌旁边的抽屉，不用落下视线也能伸手在里面熟悉的翻找起来。手顺着抽屉边摸索，但是找了半天都没有出现预想中指尖触碰到糖纸的声音。

“啧！又吃完了...”

长叹了一口气，抽屉被砰的一声又推回了原位。

想念Singto的时候就会下意识吃糖，这习惯好像是他走之后就这样了。Krist还就挑剔着只吃Singto当时送给他的那一种。有一阵子家附近的超市断货，Krist甚至坐了快一个小时的公交跑回去学校里的小卖部买。

于是，卧室办公桌的抽屉里、随身背着的斜挎包里、店里收银台的旁边到处都是糖果的栖身之所。当思念的酸涩涌至舌尖，眼泪的咸也从唇缝里钻进来时，Krist总会拿出一颗糖。

透明的小小的一颗糖，躺在Krist的手心。Krist会把它托着凑到眼前，就像第一次拿到它那般把它放在手心里端详着。看透明糖纸上反射的光，看鲜艳糖果里迷人的甜。然后皱着鼻子将糖纸拨开塞进嘴里。

可是啊，P'Sing...

怎么我怎样吃都感觉不到甜了呢？

但是像今天这般找不到糖的时候也是常有的。像是毒瘾一样的思念，没有了糖份暂为压制，汹涌澎湃到令人窒息。Krist泄气般的耷拉着脑袋，手晃动着鼠标。打开网页在输入框里飞快的输入名字，随后就会是Singto笑的灿烂的脸。

呼~

得救了。

即便上面的笑容看了再多遍，配图的文字也被Krist在舌尖翻来覆去的品味至烂熟，每次打开让Singto那张好看的脸刻进瞳仁时都还是忍不住心动。

Krist不喜欢这样的自己，过去依赖药瓶里的苦涩药片勉强活着，现在借由窥视的欲望以Singto的笑容苟且活着。

倒说不清楚哪个病更重了。

“你为什么回来？会是因为我么？”

Krist看着小小液晶屏里那人的眼，低声喃喃着问题但电脑里的他给不出答案。

移开视线，猛地合上电脑。自暴自弃的走到客厅按开了电视，踢开拖鞋摔进沙发里。自动播放的电影里，各种角色轮番上场自顾自投入着，坐在电视机外的Krist始终没给过一点眼神。只当不让屋子里过分安静，不然他又该想Singto了。

门口突然的声响急促短暂的混杂在电视机里的嘈杂中，让人产生是不是恍惚了的错觉。

Krist望着门的方向愣了愣神，把手里的电视遥控器甩进沙发。盘腿在沙发里窝久了，伸腿踩在地面上就会引来些酸麻的刺痛。一边对门口应着声，一边试图用脚趾勾过拖鞋走的踉跄。

把门推开些缝隙，屋里的光就争先恐后的延伸出去照在来人那俊朗的脸上。

“P‘Sing?”

“正好在附近办公，就想着上来看看你。”见Krist露出迟疑的表情，Singto紧巴巴的又补上一句“不请我进去坐坐么？”

然后Singto就在Krist有了些退让的动作后从门后急吼吼的挤进来，似乎深怕Krist下一秒就要翻脸不认账似的。

走在Krist的身前，Singto自然的坐到沙发上。“你在看电影啊？”

“呃...就随便看看...”Krist手脚无措的傻站在沙发旁，看着Singto自来熟的坐下后倒是闹不清谁才是这个家里的主人了。

“坐啊”Singto勾着笑对他这样说着。

这人真是犯规，明知道自己笑起来是那样的好看，偏总爱对自己扬起那样的表情，让人不知该如何拒绝。不过坐自家沙发有什么好拒绝的，只是Krist倒也是乐意听话就是了。

Krist蹭着沙发扶手慢慢滑进沙发里，手还紧张兮兮的在膝盖上蹂躏摩挲。

“水？咖啡？”

“咖啡...如果你有的话...”

Krist哼哼唧唧瘪着嘴走进厨房后屋子里就传来了手机铃声，站在冰箱里的Krist悄悄竖起了耳朵，可即便家不大距离更是不远，压低了的声音还是难易被辨别。

“Krist~”Singto站在客厅唤他“有点紧急文件要处理，借一下电脑不介意吧？”

“唔...没事...”

“电脑在我房间...没密码...直接用吧....”Krist刚把家里剩余的咖啡粉从橱柜里翻找出来，一边小声念叨着自己什么时候买的，希望没有过保质期才好。圆溜溜的眼睛在封好口的包装袋上寻找着也许已经有些模糊的保质期字体，心不在焉的回答着。

得到应允的Singto看着Krist敞着门的卧室呆了一会，好像进入那个空间都需要什么心理准备似的。刚走到门口就能闻到属于Krist的味道，这个味道曾经在拥挤公车里被他靠着沉睡的颈间传来，在下雨天共撑一把伞的伞下传来。

从开始到结束，贯穿着他和Krist的所有。

床上的被子乱糟糟，从学生时期就不爱叠被子，到现在了好像也还是如当时那般。小小的办公桌旁几本被翻得发卷的书在Singto的轻抚下发出一些可以忽略不计的摩擦声。

Singto觉得有些丢人，只是坐在Krist的房间就能让自己心潮澎湃到难以克制。手掌在办公桌上摩挲，好像能想象到很多个夜晚Krist皱褶眉头在这里敲敲打打的样子。打开被合上的笔记本电脑，屏幕在Singto晃动了几下鼠标后亮起。

然后Singto看见了自己。

心脏一下子好像被Krist的手狠狠的拽紧了，发出沉闷的砰砰声。他一直以为Krist已经不在意了，他一直以为被孤独留在原地的只要自己。

原来，不是的。

“等下！！！”

剩下那句卧槽刚到嘴边就被消了音，突然意识到什么的Krist手一抖，连热水都哗啦啦撒到了杯子外的台面上，成了一小块饱满的水洼。紧接着被水壶砸到台面的声音，吓到在台面上颤抖了几下，还有几颗小水珠趁机脱离了队伍。

Krist大脑空白的冲进房间时，心跳的声音像是被扩音器放大了那般，扑通扑通吵的心烦，震动的跳跃似乎让身体都在颤抖。害怕被发现又渴望被发觉，那些分崩离析的心情拉扯着Krist，站在Singto背后的他连表情都无法控制。

他看到了。

他看到了Singto转过身后满脸惊讶到略微呆滞的神情，站起来的动作都在卡顿，一声颤抖的“Kit”听的人心惊肉跳。

被发现了。

那些明明软弱到无法说出口的喜欢、连亲耳听到都仍旧想反复确认的不安的爱，想必你早就不在关心彻底遗忘了吧。是我自己还那样固执把自己困在被糖果纸围起来的眼泪海里。

他会讨厌吧。

擅自把同情当做喜欢，放任自己沉溺，在他离开的这些年像躲在暗处窥探的怪物的我自己，他会讨厌吧。

这些情绪疯狂充斥在Krist大脑驱赶走理智时，连他自己都没意识到的颤抖和被泪水彻底浸润的脸。Krist冲上去把电脑的屏幕狠狠的盖下去，但是已经彻底关不住了是嘛。想让你知道的、想让你留意的我的喜欢像是潘多拉的盒子，再也关不回去了。

狭小的气管不论Krist如何张开嘴深深的呼吸，还是觉得无法畅顺。身子抖得厉害，Krist的眼泪砸在地板上碎裂成一朵朵花。

Krist已经受够了。

受够了。

受够了只能隔着小小的屏幕触碰他，受够了自己如何下定注意要戒掉Singto都无法做到的自己。

“我喜欢...喜欢P'Sing...很久了...”

“喜欢的不得了...”

“喜欢到快要奔溃了...”

Singto的心感觉像是要被割裂了一样，血淌下来和Krist脸上的泪一样，坠成了海。凝固了他所有的后悔和不甘。眼前的人是从未见过的模样。大颗的眼泪从哭红的眼眶漫出向下飘散出痕迹，睫毛被打湿无力再翘起，一簇簇构筑的阴影下，Singto还是最爱他的眼睛。

被糖果外衣包裹的孤寂，让人萌生陪他寻找色彩的憧憬。那样固执有坚强的眼神，Singto愿意溺毙在这一片海里，被他包围，共同沉溺。

“很恶心吧...被我这样的人喜欢着....”

Krist颤抖着声音，喉咙好疼像是被火灼烧着，再怎么哭都好像没能让心痛缓解一点。

“其实我听见了”Krist抬头想看着Singto的眼睛，可眼泪糊成一团什么都看不清。“你的那句我喜欢你，我听见了！”

“可是当时我怕...我想你多说一句，让我有勇气相信”

“但是你没有，你走了”

“你已经忘了吧？新鲜感还是同情什么的是让你以为是爱情了吧”

“Singto你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋”

“可是哪有又什么办法呢？我还是好喜欢你....”

“...”

“你就不能再喜欢我了吗？”

Singto把Krist抱进怀里的时候他还在不停的颤抖。埋在Singto肩膀哭的声嘶力竭的人像是抓住了救命稻草一样紧紧回抱着他。爱情是什么东西？像糖一样甜蜜、又痛的让人窒息，但还是奋不顾身。

他从来没有忘记。现在，在心里一直没舍得忘记的人也说爱着自己。

“一直都喜欢，一直一直都喜欢Krist。”

“我无数想着如果当时有更多的勇气说第二次，我们会不会不一样。现在我回来了，我哪里都不去了。只要你还爱Sing，你愿意把身边的位置留给Sing，我就永远属于你。”

唇上湿濡的柔软传来，像是一场掉落进棉花糖里的梦，甜蜜柔软。Singto捧着Krist的脸，小心翼翼的吻带着令人无法想象的糖分。

甜的像盛大的梦，苍穹浩瀚星河璀璨。

世界一定欠了我好多温柔浪漫没有还，所以就把你送回来了。

++++++

Krist把眼睛睁开一小条缝，眼周酸酸涨涨的感觉怕是不用看都知道眼睛又肿成了核桃。拥挤进鼻腔的气息夹杂着些微熟悉又不太熟悉的味道，同样的沐浴露为什么在那人身上更好闻了，让人忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的胸膛。

被子里面裸露在短裤外的腿分不清你我的缠绕在一起，皮肤相贴传递着温润的热量。耳边Singto的呼吸声不疾不徐，缓慢的沉稳的。他的节奏，和当初一点一点叩开自己心门时一样。带着不可置疑的步伐一步步走向我的你，回来了。

不是梦真好。

在你怀里醒来真好。

想你了就可以搂紧你的感觉真好。

Krist把Singto握在他腰间的手轻轻的拎起来，咬着嘴唇悄悄的转过身趴在他的身旁。Singto每次睡醒起来头发总是乱糟糟的，一撮一撮横七竖八的样子最是可爱。脸蛋明明小的很还总爱说自己是脸上长肉的类型真是让人讨厌。唇形好看的嘴巴线条柔和却明显，害的以前总会在他说话时候看的发呆。

看着Singto的睡颜，Krist嘟着嘴巴轻轻点在了他同样柔软的唇上。窸窸窣窣的从枕头下摸出了手机，轻轻解锁打开相机，想把如此美好的一刻记录下来。Krist刚拍下来还没来得及在他满是Singto照片的相册里翻看，刚刚还在熟睡的人就翻身把他压住了。

“P'Sing！！”

“让我看看是哪个小坏蛋偷拍我？！”

Krist梗着脖子一幅打算耍赖到底死不认账的样子，气呼呼的瞥开了头，肿鼓鼓的的眼睛配上破调的小奶音，调皮可爱。

“才没有！！这里没有小坏蛋！！！”

“那给我看看！！”

用嘴巴叼起Krist肉嘟嘟的耳垂，Krist就在他怀里咯咯咯笑的窝成一团。Singto用手挠挠痒痒肉，Krist就更是笑红了脸，哼哼唧唧的奶音勾的人心痒。

Singto从软成一滩水的Krist手机抓过了手机，面容解锁可屁小孩非就闭着眼睛不配合。红扑扑的脸上满是得意洋洋。

“Kitttttt~眼睛睁开~”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻就不！略略略....唔！！”

伸出嘴边调皮的舌头被纳入温热湿润的地方，被轻柔的吮吸、讨好式的舔弄。Singto身上燥起来的温度透过每一道浅淡的唇纹，反复碾压和追缠终是渡到了Krist身上。

都怪气氛太好吻的太缠绵，所以当吻戛然而止，Krist在Singto后退的时候还向前自顾自的追逐。然后在Singto调笑的表情下，把涨红的脸藏进了柔软的被窝里。

“我去刷牙洗脸哦小色鬼”

“！！！哼！”

两分钟后，Krist的手机传来清脆的提示音。

【小狮子：帮我解锁】

【小狮子：不要让男朋友尴尬】

刚擦干净嘴边的白色泡沫，Singto身旁的门就哗的一声打开了，Krist高高的蹦起跃到了Singto身上，吓得Singto一甩毛巾空出手来拖住这个天上掉下的小礼物。Krist环着Singto的脖子看着面前的人，窗外的光从照在Krist的脸上，可逆着光的Singto还是那样的好看，好看到如何吻都还是觉得不够。

“我最喜欢你了”

“小狮子”

这个世界在凡愚眼中大抵是太多彩的，在我眼中的世界是黑白汹涌和你金色的笑容。

我以为我看够了阳光，它泛滥得多廉价而寻常，直到与你人海相望，才知我从未曾见过阳光。

++++++

退掉了原来租的公寓，用简单几个纸箱就打包好了所有行李。

Krist就这样搬进了Singto的家。

把衣服整理好塞进衣柜后，Krist看着自己的衣服挂在一排排的衣架上和Singto的衣服紧紧的挨在一起。床头上的相框里是Singto和他第一次游乐园约会时在摩天轮附近照的，夜晚下亮着霓虹的摩天轮下浪漫的是Singto看向自己的眼神。透着热烈的眷恋，是失而复得的喜悦，承载了所有爱你的梦。

这是一种什么感觉呢？

Krist揉了揉自己胸口，一下一下，心脏雀跃出砰砰的震动。

这里好像不再空荡荡的，里面有还没从嘴里飞出来的蝴蝶、有还在欢腾的小鹿。这里曾经空白到让人无措的荒凉，以后会由他和Singto一起用许多个相伴的日夜填满。

甜甜的，鼓胀到酸涩的，使人一往无前。

每一个清晨会在Singto的臂弯里醒来。如果是周六的早晨，一向醒的早的Singto会像大型挂件一样粘在Krist身上，用某些羞人的欲望在他身上磨蹭。如果被Krist嫌弃的推开也会立马贴上去，交换一个黏糊糊的吻。

不在需要通过狭小冰冷的屏幕触碰他，真好。只要Krist转过身，Singto永远都在他身边的感觉真好。

在气氛好的让人不想拒绝的时刻，Krist手指攀在Singto的手臂上，难易忽视的热量从每一个毛孔里渗出。指腹和皮肉的摩擦，这种不可能会有快感的地方都能愉悦到忘情。缠绕、贴近、抚摸、顶弄，然后是心跳、呢喃、喘息，直至尖叫。

他们像每一对普通到平凡的情侣没有任何差别。

分开各自上班的时间用讯息传递着思念。

刚刚招呼完一波客人的Krist掏出手机，正想名叫【小狮子】的对话框里想输入些什么就受到他的爱人发来的信息。

【小狮子】：[可怜.jpg]举手！今晚申请和店长大人约会~

【小狮子】：店长大人OK迈？！

【Kitttt】：今天早上才一起出门呐

【小狮子】：可是我心里储存的，关于Kit的影像档已经旧了！

【小狮子】：急需更新！！[委屈.jpg]

【小狮子】：就要取得你的最新画面~

【Kitttt】：我吃炸鸡加可乐呐！

【小狮子】：那我吃你

Krist至此越发觉得。

得偿所愿是一个很好的祝福，是期待没有被扑空的踏实感，是愿望被小心翼翼托住了的妥当。属于我们的东西总会找到回来的路。从今天开始，所有眼泪只因为喜极而泣。

这是Singto给他的，最好的幸福。

虽然...

幸福的小负担好像也有点多呐。

洗好澡的Krist趴在沙发上，翻过身子捏捏自己肚子上白花花的小肉肉。有一个为了Krist研究菜谱下厨的男朋友，真是恋爱甜蜜，连带着胃口都好了。最近店里的客人总调戏他是不是糖吃多了，脸上都圆润一圈了。

虽然最后在圆乎乎的糖果店老板嚷着把老客人折扣取消的威胁下乖乖的闭了嘴。但是Krist不开心了！准备要闹了啊！人家才没有胖呢P'Sing！

擦着头发的Singto刚从浴室出来就听见Krist骂骂咧咧的奶音。

“嗷！！都怪你！！都是你的错”

“Kit都长胖了！！！还被客人笑！！！P'Sing我要减肥呐！！！！”

Singto无奈的摇摇头，从电视柜的抽屉里熟练的摸出一颗糖丢进嘴里。就算在一起挺久了，Krist喜欢在家里四处藏糖的坏毛病就是改不掉。像是小仓鼠屯粮一样，总是能在Singto想都想不到的地方摸出一颗糖来。

“都有我了还要吃糖”

Singto把沙发上缩成一团的小团子搂进怀里“看来我的小男朋友可是个糖娃娃。”

浑身甜的像小糖精一样的Krist倒是大喇喇的跨在Singto的身上。

倾身啾的一下亲在了Singto唇上，尝到了从里面溜出来的甜滋滋的味道。然后像是害羞又像是兴奋的抖了抖身子。

看Singto似乎想说些什么，Krist又再一次快速啾住了Singto的唇。

“因为P'Sing太甜了”Krist高挺的鼻尖点在Singto肉乎乎的鼻子上，下一句话在热烈的亲吻的啧啧声中好不容易才被Singto捕捉分辨。

“我得多吃点糖习惯一下”

++++++

我是粉色气体

冲过来拥抱你

头发混合糖浆

温暖绒毯太阳

++++++

我爱你

  
*不负责任小剧场：

本着落实宠Kit宠上天为日常行为准则的SIngto，既然自家小家伙闹着要减肥，那就陪着一起落实到位。监督运动（必要时候晚上还得在床上加训 咳咳），研究菜谱（当然不是为了满足看小男友哭憋着嘴、满脸委屈的恶趣味）。

第一阶段的减肥课程也是初见成效了。

颇感欣慰，颇感欣慰。

想着最近吃草（第三声）吃的哭唧唧的Krist，提前下班转悠到家附近的超市想为今晚的犒劳大餐准备一下。还没走进去就在超市旁的炸鸡店门口，逮住了贼头贼脑背地里偷偷加餐的Krist。

K：（偷吃被抓包 害羞的挠挠脑袋）呃呃~P'Sing来买菜啊？

S：（瞥了眼K手上的炸鸡）caicai~Nong Krist来长肉啊？今晚（床上）训练加倍~

K：嗷！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
